


再一次（5）

by yaui



Category: RPS
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaui/pseuds/yaui
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/Tom Holland (Actor)





	再一次（5）

不同于Thomas和Freddie的是，Asa和Tom之间除了时间的不满足之外，他们并没有对任何东西都没有失望。不管是表达爱意，还是在性事上，他们可以在动情的时候找个隐蔽的地方做起来，一旦开始，他们就像互相打斗的兽族王者。谁都不会轻易服输，但是却不会丧失属于自己的温柔。

今天的天气很热，至少在asa看来这样的天气让人出门是一件极其不善良的事。但是他才回在酒店房间不到十分钟，他的领队就过来通知他有人找他，asa表示可以拒绝吗？但是对方只是淡淡的说了句，和我无关，我没有损失。好吧算你狠，我去不就是了。

“hey Asa,快进来”Tom大老远就看到了Asa，自然也看到了那张好看得过分的脸写着大大的拒绝，但是Tom在心里默默的说，抗议无效。

“你怎么来了？”Asa摸了摸自己的鼻子，坐到他的身边说道。他是惊讶于Tom的到来的，毕竟他从来没想到这个拒绝他去探班的人来探自己的班，毕竟他总是说小心一点为好。所以这是个他没有猜到的惊喜。

“想你了，”Tom转身抱住身边的人，虽然输在身高上，但是因为是坐着的因故，倒是消去了一点身高的差值。

“嗯，”也许是天太热，再加上在车里，让Asa的体温升高了不止一个度。Tom自然感受到身边的人的害羞，他怕Asa热，在看到他的时候特意把空调调大了两个度。但是身边的人明显的和他的空调作对了。

“honey,你知道你现在有多香吗，想吃。”Tom无视身边的爱人升高的温度，跨越在他的身上，送上了他的嘴唇，Asa因为升温的原因嘴并没有闭紧，让Tom的舌头轻松的进入了，而Asa也积极的回应这他。让他更控制不住自己的欲望。他们吸允着彼此的舌头，彼此的手也不安分的游走在彼此的身上，有时候Asa会坏坏的捏疼Tom的乳头，当然Tom会回复他的，但是不舍得Asa疼，只会把它含在嘴里轻轻的舔舐，用舌头在乳晕上轻轻的打转，每次他这样做，Asa都会情不自禁的呻吟出声，Tom知道那是一种邀请信号，他把Asa推倒在车座上，咬住他的裤扣，一点一点的剥开这个属于他的礼物。他会把Asa的棒棒糖含在嘴里，舔舐，轻咬，为他做到深喉，把前端溢出的液体吃下去，同时还用一只手在他的下面的嘴里小心的扩张，Asa是对于自己爱人的技术有自信。也知道他的爱人是一个温柔的人，所以他完全将自己交到对方的嘴下，手里。同时也会用自己主动去寻找那根会进入他身体里的大虫子。烫的拿不住，但是不妨碍他拿在手里互动。他们都觉得一场完美的性事，不应该是一人的主动，满足，而是两个人都满意。所以他们会在床上尽自己最大的可能性让对方满意。

“Tom...Tom，进来，填满我…”Asa喘着气要求到。语气里的情欲明显达到了高点。

“baby，你太美了…”Tom扶着Asa纤细的腰，一穿到底，因为前期扩张的很好，所以Asa并没有特别疼，因为进入的异物抵到深处短暂的呆滞了几秒钟，然后他就感受到Tom开始动起来，越来越快，他的男朋友对他是很温柔，只有这个时刻他才放弃他的温柔。

“嗯…啊…啊”除了呻吟Asa已经说不出什么话了。

“baby,I love you”不管什么时候，Tom都不会放弃对他的爱意表达，这一点Asa一直都知道。

“嗯…嗯…”因为现在是白天，他们虽然在一个隐蔽的地方，但是Asa还是压着自己的声音，不敢太大声。“I kown,and me too”Asa知道自己的男朋友最受不了的就是他说爱他，他们在充满爱意的亲吻下到达高潮。

Tom不想承认他还想在来一次，但是车里真是该死的窄，所以只有加入小本本，下一次见面要加倍补回来。

而Asa是浑浑噩噩的回到，他避开同住的室友，去洗了个澡，就上床睡觉了。他实在太累了，本来昨夜训练一直到半夜，今天又被折腾，现在他只想睡觉。但是一直到睡着之前，脑海一直盘绕这那句属于Tom的情话。

“我的幸福与否好像在爱上你那一天开始就没有坏答案了。”


End file.
